La Voisine d'en face
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Arthur Kirkland vient d'emménager à Paris. Est-ce qu'une rencontre pourra lui faire changer d'avis sur la capitale française ? Peut-être... Mais une chose est sûre, ça ne se fera pas sans péripéties ! -UK x Fem!France-


_Hello_, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien écrit, je me suis dis, tiens, pourquoi pas ne pas repointer le bout de mon nez ici ? J'aurais pu être plus productive et tenter de continuer ma fanfiction Hunger Games déjà en cours... Mais je reviens avec un projet sorti de la poussière.

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages appartiennent à Himapapa. Les relations entre les personnages sont inspirées d'un rp. Je remercie donc au minimum Camille et Jennifer. _ Pour l'instant_.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, malgré le AU justement. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

><p><strong>La voisine d'en face - <em>Chapitre 1<em>**

On pouvait l'annoncer très officiellement, Arthur détestait Paris. Oh bien sûr, on peut se demander ce que la capitale française avait bien pu lui faire, car après tout, une grande ville restait une grande ville, quel que soit le pays où elle se situait. Mais c'était bien là le problème. A Paris, il y avait des français. Et Arthur, anglais pur souche, britannique convaincu comme on pouvait se l'imaginer, n'aimait pas du tout ces bouffeurs de grenouilles. Et que l'on ne vienne pas lui dire que cette infamie réputée dans le monde entier était meilleure que la nourriture anglaise. Il ferait un malheur et il y aurait des blessés, c'est garanti.

Bref.

Arthur Kirkland s'était donc fait muter par son patron, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que la France puisque l'entreprise internationale dans laquelle il travaillait manquait d'effectif dans ce pays – Arthur avait pesté en se disant qu'après, il y avait du chômage et tout ça et on venait l'expatrier, lui, anglais d'Angleterre tellement attaché à sa patrie. Un de ses collègues était tombé sur le Japon. C'est bien le Japon, non ? Eux, au moins, ils avaient le sens de convenances, de la retenue, du savoir-vivre... Ils ne se baladaient pas débraillés, étaient bosseurs, polis, mesurés, dignes, avaient des légendes sur des créatures magiques... Hm, passons ce dernier sujet, bien qu'il soit des plus passionnant.

C'était dans ces moments-là que le blond regrettait presque de ne pas avoir d'attaches particulières histoire d'échapper à son « funeste destin ». Comprenez une femme et éventuellement des enfants. Oh bien sûr, l'anglais avait une famille. Des frères et sœurs qui partageaient son sale caractère. Mais justement, vu l'ambiance des réunions familiales des Kirkland, Arthur appréciait s'éloigner un peu de temps en temps. Parce que bien qu'il les aimait sincèrement mais surtout secrètement, subir les railleries de ses ainés ne l'enchantait guère.

Cependant, les relations, les rendez-vous et ce genre de choses, on ne pouvait pas forcément dire qu'Arthur excellait dans ce domaine. Oh bien sûr, il avait eu quelques amourettes ne serait-ce qu'au lycée et à l'université mais… Rien de très concluent et cela n'avait jamais duré, il y avait toujours eu un problème quelconque, que cela vienne de son sale caractère ou pas. Enfin de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si cet anglais blasé y accordait énormément d'importance. Et cela n'allait certainement pas changer alors qu'il serait à Paris, ville réputée comme étant celle de l'amour, la plus romantique du monde. Non, non, non. Travailler, rien d'autre. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'Arthur aurait pu faire d'autre ? Sortir ? Tout seul ? Il ne tenait pas l'alcool et même à Londres, il n'avait pas des masses d'amis.

C'était l'histoire d'« une année, peut-être deux, voire trois » avait assuré son chef. Après tout s'il travaillait bien, peut-être pourrait-il rentrer chez lui plus tôt ? L'espoir faisait vivre.

C'était avec cette idée qu'il avait commencé sa journée en voulant essayer le café qui ouvrait tôt en bas de chez lui – les cartons jonchaient toujours le sol de son appartement de fonction, il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage pour les défaire. Il partirait travailler juste après en prenant le métro parisien dont il n'avait entendu… Que du mal. Son sourire avait été quelque peu rassuré en voyant de grands noms de thé anglais sur la carte, bien que nombre d'autres étaient chinois. Mais rien n'était parfait, après tout.

Lisant son journal en sirotant son thé, il ne vit pas entrer une demoiselle qui avait eu la même intention que lui.

« Comme d'habitude Marie ? »

La propriétaire du café, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts s'était adressée avec entrain à la dite Marie.

« Oui, Louise, merci ! »

Cela faisait quelques années déjà que Marie vivait à Paris, depuis qu'elle était adolescente, en fait. Originaire de la campagne d'Auvergne, elle se souvient avec quel mal elle avait réussi à s'adapter à la vie parisienne. Mais elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de suivre sa mère et son frère après la décision un peu folle de leur mère célibataire. « J'ai trouvé un nouveau travail, on monte à Paris ! » Si son grand frère Francis s'était tout de suite emballé à l'idée de quitter la campagne et les « bouseux », Marie, elle, avait été plus sceptique, surtout sur le fait de devoir laisser ses amis, son cheval et sa superbe vue.

Mais l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis et elle était devenue une grande fille parfaitement à l'aise dans les rues et le métro bondé aux heures de pointe. Bien obligée, ceci dit. A vingt-cinq ans, elle avait terminé ses études depuis deux ans et travaillait de façon stable depuis un an déjà. Avec un peu d'aide de sa mère, elle avait pu emménager dans l'appartement où elle vivait depuis déjà trois ans. Un appartement au-dessus de ce café ouvert depuis deux ans, possédé par la famille de Louise, une jeune femme d'origine belge avec qui Marie s'était liée d'amitié.

L'auvergnate s'installa donc à sa table habituelle. Comme tous les matins ou presque, elle observait un peu autour d'elle. C'était souvent les mêmes clients que l'on retrouvait. En même temps, malgré les gâteaux à se damner, ce café n'était pas très connu. Néanmoins, ce matin-là, Marie repéra une nouvelle tête, ce qui lui fit assez plaisir pour les affaires de Louise.

« Hey, t'as vu le blond là-bas ? »

Louise pu saisir un genre d'étincelle dans le regard de son amie, ce qui la fit sourire malicieusement. Elle savait que Marie avait eu pas mal de flirts et la voyait déjà partir en chasse… Quoique le plus souvent, c'étaient bien les hommes qui venaient vers elle. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que Marie ne semblait pas toujours s'en rendre compte, au grand dam de ses prétendants malheureux. La belge pouvait jurer que l'un des collègues de Marie et accessoirement son meilleur ami en pinçait vraiment pour elle… Qui ne devinait strictement rien. Et bien sûr, Yao n'osait pas se déclarer à elle, de peur de la perdre.

« C'est un anglais, vu son accent. Mais vise un peu ses sourcils. »

L'intérêt de l'auvergnate grandit. Néanmoins, pas forcément pour les raisons auxquelles Louise pouvaient penser. Pas complètement, du moins.

« Je t'avais dit qu'ici c'était un endroit tellement génial que même les étrangers viendraient ! »

Louise s'en amusa. Elle doutait que cela soit la véritable cause de la présence de l'anglophone, mais en tous cas, le fait que son amie ait pointé la présence de cet homme plutôt que celle du nouveau couple de clients du fond intéressa grandement la belge…


End file.
